


Catch And Release

by EstelleDusk, Junmon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Crossover, Gen, M/M, tbh this started out as an rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junmon/pseuds/Junmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken Ichijouji, former Digimon Kaiser, has been picked up by an unknown digimon and taken to a whole other digital world where he'll stay until his Keeper is somehow defeated. //Drabble Series, Aged Up, Frontier and ZeroTwo, please read the story notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Just making things clear, this story takes place under the assumption that the events of BOTH ZeroTwo and Frontier happened when the digidestined were teens and not children. As of yet, I am uncertain exactly where this story will lead, Jun and I (see co-authors) plotted out the basic premise and this story is kicking off from after Ken's capture. We know how the story will end, but not exactly how it'll get there.
> 
> Some chapters will be longer than 100 words, most will, but some might be at least twice as long or even thrice. We won't know until they're written.
> 
> Rating and Warnings not set in stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: None

Ken sat against the wall, his legs pulled up and hugging them in an attempt to keep warm. He wasn’t sure how long he’s been in this world, under that digimon’s curious eyes, but it had been long enough that Ken was sure the humanoid digimon wasn’t _trying_ to kill him.

When he felt the presence of the nightmare soldier return from wherever he had been, he lifted his weak head. Licking his parched lips, Ken eyed the digimon.

“You know, this really isn’t the best environment for a human. I need food, a bed, you know, things like that?”


	2. House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: None

He covered his mouth and forced back down the bile that threatened to rise. His... _keeper_ , for lack of a better word, had taken Ken’s words to heart. The wrong way. Holding Ken tightly in his claws, the creature found a village closeby, decimating one of the houses with the digimon still inside. 

He seemed to realize his mistake as he stared at the large hole, and it’s severe lack of the things Ken had claimed he needed. The digimon was then _gentler_ with how he cleared a house for his human pet, as he turned to the houses next to the hole in the ground.


	3. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, most of these chapters will take place in chronological order with a bit of time inbetween. But eventually I will go back and show what happened for Ken for end up with.... do you guys realize what digimon he's with?
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None

Ken washed his mouth out with water after clearing his stomach in his... new bathroom, trying hard not to think about the previous residents. Ever since Wormmon died in his arms, he had become more conscious of the fact that digimon were alive. And so every death made him feel unwell.

“Their deaths bothers you?” The sudden words reminded Ken he wasn’t alone.

“Just because you have the power to kill, doesn’t mean you should! They’re gone now. Forever.”

Just like Wormmon... And Ken would never get a chance to apologize--

“No.”

“No?”

“Digimon are data. They will be reborn.”


	4. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: None

Wormmon’s not dead.

Neither are the Gazimon, or the Impmon, or even that lone Koemon that Duskmon killed in his aim to give his pet human a house.

They could all come back, given enough time.

And Ken was _ecstatic_ that he hadn’t known about this whole concept when he had been the Kaiser.

Why?

Because, it was only too easy for him to imagine himself, black coat and spiked hair, strolling through wherever the digitama are kept. And kicking them.

Breaking them.

_Slaughtering_ them.

After all... just before his defeat (and subsequent capture), Ken had had no qualms with hurting _anyone_.


	5. Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: None

He technically wasn't supposed to leave the castle without permission. But he is darkness incarnate (and a teenager according to Cherubimon-sama); it's expected that he would rebel a little bit.

Even if it was just going to the ocean of darkness.

It's peaceful there.

Calming.

(And Cherubimon-sama hasn't reprimanded him. As long as he finishes his training first, he figures it's okay.)

Never anything more than a few false Digimon crawling around that he can dispose of at his pleasure.

....

Except...

He paces forward, all eyes trained on the figure slowly coming into view.

And he glared.

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're going back in time a bit here


End file.
